Secrets Under the Moonlight
by Aleutoan
Summary: Kagome is engaged but she is having an affair with her fiances brother. summery is bad but the story is good I promise KxS
1. Chapter 1

_Now, this story is just something I came up with while ago, wrote it down but I never really wrote it out. So as I was going through my documents on Microsoft I found it and I now started writing it. I know it says Kagome and Sesshoumaru but it might not end up that way. As for lemons there will be some, what's a story with out one? Ah, affairs there so much fun to write. This will be the shortest chapter ever, but I will upload the second chapter at about five a.m. in the morning tonight. I will stop my rambling. Lets get on with the story shall we?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

_

_Everyone is like a moon, and has a dark side which is never shown to anybody. _

"Gods.." she moaned out, her brilliant blue eyes closing. Writhing under him in pure pleasure she ranked her blunt nails across his arms, rewarding her with a pleased grunt form him. He lifted her leg, propping up on his shoulder. Further opening her up to him, he drove into her deeper. Inclining his body forward, his sliver hair cascading around them creating a curtain blocking them from their surroundings.

This was so _wrong _but yet it felt so right, her perfect body writhing under him as he drove deeper and faster into her. Her moans, music to his ears enticing him to continue. She licked her dry rosy lips, his eyes following the pink appendage. Leaning his head forward he caught her mouth in a demanding kiss, his tongue lazily probing through her lips stroking hers. Angling his head to gain better access of her mouth, teasing her. He lifted his hand, rubbing her clit. Pulling herself away from the kiss to breath only to have it taken away as he trailed butterfly kisses on her neck. Nipping and sucking on her collarbone, biting softly on the juncture of her neck where his mating mark would one day be on. He began to thrust harder riding his self of the thought, she wasn't his.

She was his _brother's_.

The ring on her frail finger proved it, one small silver band with a diamond conformed it. At first she had just been a toy to him, something to satisfy himself with. As the months went by, they could no longer just see each other once a every other month. They needed to be with each other, but her engagement to his brother proved to bring great difficulty. She started out with the same reasons as him, using him to get back at his brother as well as to satisfy herself. He had mentioned to break the engagement, then to come and live with him. She refused, not wanting to break his brothers heart.

Lightly brushing his thumb over her swollen lips, he slipped his hand down. Caressing her sides, heating her flesh further; lifting to take a round mound within his hold. Pinching her nipple as it rose to attention from his ministrations. Inclining his head he gave the same treatment to the forgotten breast, kneading it in his hands. She arched into this touch, biting back a groan as he put his mouth upon her erect nipple. He felt her walls quiver around him, he slowed his pace not wanting her to reach ecstasy so soon. She whimpered she was so close then he abruptly pulled her out of her trance.

Opening her mouth to protest, he quickly brought his lips upon her in a heated kiss. Brushing her breasts upon his bare chest, panting as she bucked under him. Lifting her lower body slightly she met his thrusts slowly brining her closer to the edge. Bringing her hands up she one fisted firmly in his hair the other behind his neck, drawing him closer to her. Sucking on his tongue she caused him to quicken, dropping her leg from his shoulder she wrapped them around his waist drawing him deeper. She cried out in pleasure, her walls began tightening around him causing him to pant. Burying his face in the crook of her neck sucking on her neck once more, leaving red marks. She dug her nails into his back, making little crescents on his pale skin.

He brought his hand down ranking his claws on the way down making her breath hitch. He stopped at her nub and started rubbing in circles, she bucked uncontrollably. She shouted his name to the heavens and she came, her sinful juices gushing out of her covering his hardened cock. As her walls clamped down he felt overwhelmed, one final thrust and he spilled his warm seed into her. Her body greedily taking it in, leaving not one drop wasted. He rolled to the side, bringing her exhausted body closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she buried her head in his chest, he ran his fingers through her silky black hair as she her eyes began to feel heavy.

"I love you Kagome." he spoke softly into her hear, her eyes closed but before she fell into her sleep she muttered a response.

"I love you too _Sesshoumaru_." she smiled and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

_Was it good? The second chapter is coming tonight if I get a good response for this chapter. I won't update a story that no body likes. _

_:D_

_Review please, I'd appreciate it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Palii asked if there will be only lemons to the story line. The answer is no, there will be some but the whole story is not just about the lemons. Actually after the small lime in this chapter there will be no more lemons for another two or three chapters. Limes yes, at random times when I deem them to be fit. The story could do without them, but I'm just a hentai xD_

_As promised, I wrote chapter two. So here it is. Thank your for the reviews.

* * *

_

Secrets are made to be found out with time.

Kagome awoke with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body, rubbing her smoky blue eyes removing the remaining sleeps effects. She stared at Sesshoumaru who had yet to awaken, her eyes softened. She really did love this man, to think it had all started because she wanted to get back at Inuyasha. He cheated on her, while some random whore he met at a bar. She loved him at the time and was deeply hurt by it, finding comfort in Sesshoumaru one thing lead to another.

Her affair with him began.

It had all been a game to her at first, he had been the one to take her virginity. Thinking of it now she wouldn't change that. He was a gentle and passionate lover but all the same could be just as rough. Putting her pleasure before his own, he seemed cold to everyone else but her. She was just Inuyashas's girlfriend when he cheated on her, and had planned to break it off after that. Inuyasha made it difficult, begging for her forgiveness swearing he would never do such a thing again. She had always put other peoples happiness above her own, feeling bad she agreed to continue seeing him.

She traced the magenta markings on his face with her manicured fingers, she watch him slowly open his amber eyes to look at her. She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Good morning koi." he grinned, showing one of his fangs. Grinning back at him she lifted the dark blue covers off of their bodies, gazing at his body. Her embarrassment had gone long ago after their meetings got a lot more frequent, she saw him all the time but she could never get enough of him. She was addicted to him as he was addicted to her.

He didn't know when he began to have feelings for her, but when he did he refused them at first. He had even cut their little relationship as you could call it but it did not last long. Merely a week later he was at her door step, as soon as she opened the door he barged in and pinned her to a wall quickly ravishing her mouth. They had to keep their meetings a secret, in front of Inuyasha and everyone else. They were merely just good friends, but it was so much more than that. Sesshoumaru found his youkai side struggling to keep in control when he would see Inuyasha hug her and kiss her. Considering she was his and it angered him, but never lost his cool composure. He knew she slept with Inuyasha, after all he they were engaged, she had been the one to tell him. She quickly told him she did not enjoy it after seeing the red seep into his golden eyes.

Every time she slept with his younger brother she would come to him, he would quickly replace the hanyou's scent with his own. Sometimes he found it amazing how Inuyasha could not smell his ever present scent all over her. He didn't want her to be with Inuyasha any more, and soon he would make sure Inuyasha found out about them. Smirking he picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck, seeing his amused face she pouted. Turning her face she began to trail kisses and nibble on his neck. Earning herself an aroused groan from him she stopped her ministrations with a pleased smirk.

Damn this miko, she would be the death of him. Setting her down the bathroom counter as he began to prepare a bath for them. He turned the glass knobs to pour out hot water, looking in the cabinets he grabbed a rose smelling bubble bath. Setting it down by the tub, he walked back to spreading her thighs as he placing himself in the middle of her legs. His arousal now aligned with her core, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face closer to hers. Languidly she inclined her head to the side as she closed the distance between them, her soft full lips placed upon his pale ones. He tenderly kissed her as if it were his first kiss, cautiously he passed his tongue over her bottom lip. Groaning she opened her mouth, giving him an opening to her cavern.

His tongue sensually coaxed hers, leaving no place untouched. She ran her tongue over his fangs, pricking her. Tasting her blood the kiss became more heated, he sucked on tasting her sweet blood. Everything about her was delicious to him, like an ambrosia. Placing his hand behind her neck he pulled her further into him, unconsciously her hips started to move. Grinding her wetness on him, he bucked on to her. Lost in each others passion she heard the water still running, puling way from the kiss she leaned into his ear "The tub." she whispered into his ear, he removed himself from her with a sigh and went to turn off the water.

Placing some of the bubble bath soap into the tub he walked to her and picked her up. Grabbing her ass and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist. He carried her to the tub and slipped in it with Kagome still in his arms. They sighed as the warm water soothed their muscles, he placed his head in her hair inhaling as her scent of roses and vanilla relaxed him. Kagome melted into the embrace, letting all her worries slip away. Moments like these were cherished by the both of them, were they could truly just enjoy each others presence. They continued their bath after a few moments, lifting herself off of him she grabbed a small towel. Putting soap on it she turned to him and straddled him once again and began to scrub his chest.

She steadily worked on the muscles on his chest, coaxing them out of their tension. She cupped the water in her hands and poured it over his sculpted body washing away the soap. Setting the cloth down at the edge of the marble tub she proceeded to grab shampoo tenderly washing his silver hair. He growled lowly akin to a purr as she ranked her nails on his scalp, massaging behind his ears. Kissing the purple crescent moon on his forehead she dipped his head down under water. He came back up and grabbed the cloth as he began to do the same to her.

Gently he began rubbing her back, removing the smells of their activities the night before. Placing the cloth back down he grabbed the shampoo, placing some in his hands he began to wash her hair. Mindful of his claws he massaged her scalp, relaxing strokes through her black hair. He dipped her underwater as she came back up he stood. She grabbed his hand and left the tub, reaching for two towels they wrapped themselves up and headed out the door.

They got dressed, Kagome had taken over part of Sesshoumaru's closet seeing as she spent the night frequently walking into the huge closet she gazed at the clothes. Today was Saturday, she had the day off deciding today she would spend the day with him in his house she grabbed a pair of low rise jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Opening one of the many drawers she pulled out a pair of matching bra and panties. She walked back into the room as Sesshoumaru was heading into the closet. Moments later he came back with a pair of dark faded jeans and a black t-shirt. It seemed they had the same plans.

"Sesshy, lets go to your fathers house. He should have some good movies, I want to spend the rest of my day off with you." she smiled, he nodded as he slipped his shirt on. He grabbed her hand and headed downstairs.

"Jaken!" he shouted, a green imp came running and bowed quickly.

"Get me the black Harley up front." the small demon nodded vigorously and ran off down the hall. Small arms wrapped around his waist, turning he embraced Kagome back.

"You know I love you right?" she murmured, he lifted her chin with his thumb gazing into her lapis azul eyes "As I do you koishii." leaning down he gave her a chaste kiss, the servants looked at the couple and smiled. They knew what went on between them but never said a word about it, Sesshoumaru never mistreated them well that is he did abuse the imp but he deserved it.

Grabbing her hand he took he lead her out of the house. Handing her a black helmet, she pouted. She hated helmet hair and she enjoyed having her hair blow in the wind. Shaking her head she walked past him and got on the motorcycle. Sesshoumaru sighed, there was no way getting through her. Handing the helmet back to Jaken he climbed in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his back, placing her head on his shoulder. He revved up the engine and speeded off the drive way.

She looked around Tokyo, all the passing buildings. She saw a small café around the corner, maybe she would tell Sesshoumaru to take her there on the way back. He had gourmet chefs in the house, but she much rather enjoyed eating commoner food. He was filthy rich but she loved him for him. Not for his money, he owned half of his fathers company and was to be the heir of it. They soon pulled up to a huge mansion, the Taisho's home. Inu-Taisho was the two brothers father, his wife Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother. They both also knew what went on between them, Inu-Taisho being a full demon could easily smell Sesshoumaru on Kagome. He told Kagome he would say nothing about it, she was old enough to make her own decisions and would tell everyone else when she deemed right._ (a/n: pay no head to that, I kind of made it up as I went. So it might not make sense.)_

Sesshoumaru pulled to motorcycle to a stop in front of the mansion, he gave the keys to the nearest servant. Pulling off his helmet he helped Kagome and they walked into the house. They didn't have to hide their relationship today, Inuyasha was away until tomorrow on a trip. A brown haired demoness came to the door, "Lady Izayoi and Lord Inu-Taisho are in the living room." she bowed and left. Even though it was modern Japan, the Taisho's still controlled all the demons in the western province. Kagome lead Sesshoumaru down the hall, her shoes squeaking on the floor. "Lady Izayoi!" Kagome gushed, running up the ningen onna and giving her a hug.

The woman giggled, "Hello Kagome dear, what brings you to our home?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck, "You want to borrow something don't you Kagome?" Inu-Taisho smirked when she nodded, blushing. Sesshoumaru chuckled, Kagome pouted and elbowed him in the stomach.

He made a face of mock hurt, "Kagome, my koishii be gentle on me you were a tad rough last night. I'm a bit sore." Kagome's mouth dropped open her face turning bright red.

"Sesshoumaru you might want to run now." Izayoi quicked from her seat as she noticed the dark aura surrounding Kagome. He nodded and ran down the hall.

"SESSHOUMARU! Get your fluffy ass down here now!" she hissed, stomping after him. Inu-Taisho and Izayou laughed at their antics._

* * *

_

_I fixed this chapter up and added some more things, like it had originally ended after Sesshoumaru drove away. Anyways, the third chapter will most probably be added later today or tomorrow. I haven't been feeling all to well so it depends. Inuyasha comes in the next chapter. As for my other story Merely Business it will be updated soon, the new chapter for I'm back is coming up by the end of this week as well. On I'm not who I once was, I'm currently breaking my brain over that story. I don't know where to go on it. _

_Q:_

_1. Does Sesshoumaru's parents know he is sleeping with Kagome?_

_2. How come Inuyasha hasn't noticed, he is a half demon._

_3. Did Inuyasha cheat on Kagome with Kikyou?_

_4. Are Sesshoumaru's parents okay with them being together?_

_A:_

_1. Yes they know, Inu-Taisho could smell Sesshoumaru on Kagome._

_2. He probably suspects something, but Inuyasha is dense and thinks nothing of it._

_3. No, he cheated with a random girl at a bar. It was not Kikyou._

_4. Sesshoumaru's parents are okay with them being together, Kagome explained the situation to them._

_You don't have to review but I'd appreciate it._


End file.
